


❝Hello...? I Love You.❞

by M1lkT3aa



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other, a short one for today :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1lkT3aa/pseuds/M1lkT3aa
Summary: A shortie but a goodie. Hope you enjoy! <3
Relationships: Earl Grey Cookie/Lilac Cookie
Kudos: 2





	❝Hello...? I Love You.❞

Lilac was sulked to the wall, reading—or, just staring at the same page(s) in the book while they just stayed there, staring at the page mindlessly. While they were blankly staring at that one page for an uncomfortable amount of time, their phone rang. Huh. Who would call them at this time?—or who would even call them? Nonetheless, they crawled to their small desk near their bed and tried picking it up. 

Of course, they had to drop it and had to catch it with both hands. They answered the phone with a small “H-hello…?”

“Hello—? OH-! Hello dear! I just wanted to call to say I miss you, dear~I love you!”

Lilac softly smiled, “I l-love you too…”


End file.
